supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Things I am not allowed to do in the Team Terrific 10 base
Chapter 1: 1-20 1. I will not teach the Chinese Ghost Children to sing the 4Kids One Piece opening *Nor I may show it to them *Doing so will result in an extremely p***ed Ri Dae-Jung *Did I mention he's frightening when he's extremely p***ed? 3. I will not snap bras 4. The Japanese officer ghost named is Hiro Shinozawa, not Emperor Hirohito. *That goes double for Satoru Samo 5. Toshio is not a Jap, I will not call him it. *Samuel got in trouble for that. 6. Toshio's name is Doctor Toshio Samo, The Heir of Shako, not "Crazy evil Japanese boy" 7. I will not tickle Another Mark, even if I say he needs to laugh 8. I will not write on the Kim portraits in Another Marie's room, no matter how funny it is. 9. I will not play Unit 731 by Slayer every time I see Toshio *If he carries a dead body, I may play it (He becomes a bada**) 10. Huizong is not "Ladiesman217" 11. I will not lock the North Korean Cap vigintuplets and the South Korean Cap vigintuplets in a room to see who can get out alive. 12. I will not give Huizong a picture of a naked Taiwanese woman, even if Hiro is near 13. I will not teach Jiao Xion to grope people *Huizong is still screaming in Mandarin. 14. Huizong is f***ing Taiwanese, not Chinese! 15. I will not lock Toshio in a room with Samuel, Antonino and Huizong just to see what happens. 16. I will not ask Huizong if he loves fondling female genitals 17. The Female North Korean is named Marie Lara-Rutter, not "Commie" *That goes double for her counterparts 18. I do not weigh the same as a elephant. *Huizong kept calling me fatty. 19. I will not show the Chinese and Koreans members Boku No Pico *Jong-un is still traumatised 20. I will not ask Jiko to draw on Kim il-Sung portraits *I'm banned from going near her. 21-40 21. I am not allowed to go naked in Shōwa Prison Camp *Nor I will reveal the secrets 22. I will not teach 6-year olds to play FNAF *Hailey refused to talk to me. *Toshio thought it was awesome. 23: His name is Huizong Zhungxi, not "The Hottest Man Alive" 24: I will not call Ryo the Yokai Spirit "Portgas D. Ace" no matter how much fire he uses. 25: I will not give North Korean members a vandalised picture of Kim Jong-il *I was banned from the DPRK room. 26: I will not break Hiro's glasses, he can't see two feet in front of him. 27. I will stop asking Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung) if he is in his period yet. *He's male, he doesn't have those "female" parts *I will not make a yaoi fan fiction of Ri Dae-Jung getting pregnant, he's only 11! 28. I will not attempt vivisection, only doctors can. 29: Throwing the Japanese Child Medics' clothes around the base is highly frowned at. 30: I will not teach the Chinese Ghost Children to sing Justin Bieber *Wei tried to get the song out of his head by banging it against the wall (Of Sophie's room) 31: I will not bring Anti-North Korean propaganda to the Union of Koreans 32: I will not lock a weeaboo and the Japanese members of the team in a room to see what happens, especially in cosplay. *Satoko had her breasts exposed. 33: My genitals are not gods, so I must stop telling people, or showing it to them. 34: I am not allowed to strip Huizong naked, nor anyone else, period. *Huizong's still traumatized. 35: I will not ask Toshio is he has the hots for Shika, that's just wrong. 36: I will not hire a perverted old lady to grope the men, or a perverted old man, period. 37: The Male North Korean prison guard's name is Ri Dae-Jung, not Girly-Boy 38: I will stop dividing people into shirts and skins. 39: I will not point at Satoko's breasts and ask "Are those real?" then fondle them. 40: I will not, under any circumstances, tie Ri Dae-Jung to a chair, hold his feet and tickle him with a feather to get info out on him. 41-60 41: I am not an assassin hired to kill Toshio Samo or the Chinese Ghost Children and I must stop shouting this in the base. 42: I will not dress up as Kim Jong-il for Halloween, this offends the North Koreans. 43: I will not perform attacks with the middle finger raised. 44: Huizong/Hideki is not going to eat me. 45: I will stop asking Another Giuseppe if he wants a tickle fight. 46: Sending a vandalised picture of Emperor Hirohito to Japanese members of the team is not funny *That goes double for Ryou Shako. 47: I will not tie Huizong to a chair and eat cream cheese bagels in front of him 48: I will not draw on my colleagues or commander's wanted posters *Nor I will send in the baby photos to the guys who make them. 49: "Otters continue to secretly mock us" is not an excuse to attack Sophie or Marilou 50: I will not show North Koreans, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, especially Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) Normal Marie, Normal Mark and Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung), College Humor's Adventures of Kim Jong Un, * That goes triple for Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) 51: Scary Maze Game is not an acceptable punishment method 52: I will not urinate on prisoners, that's Another Mark's job 53: I will not get 4Kids over to p*** off Japanese team members. 54: I will not play Salute by Little Mix when they are female Japanese-speaking Corps soldiers marching. 55: I will not hide Marie's Law plushie, Andrew gave that to her *Or any other plush toy for that matter. 56: Princess Starlight came from outer space, but that doesn't mean she's some "fairy alien". *If anyone calls her that, she'll get mad. 57: I will not show Marie "Robot Chicken" 58: I will not sneak up to any female North Korean member, flip their skirt and pull their underwear down to knee-length 59: "I couldn't resist fondling female privates" is not an excuse 60: I will not call the Kuro Unit, or Huizong/Hideki "Tojo" *And Tickling Huizong/Hideki's nose with a feather is highly frowned at. 61-80 61: If Satoko is cosplaying as pre-timeskip Trafalgar Law from One Piece, I may not strip her nude, saying "I want her cosplay because the dude's hot" is not an excuse, she's still traumatised from that incident in Japan when she cosplayed as him 62: I will stop asking Satoko if I can borrow her tampons. 63: When Satoko is playing One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, I may not disturb her or pull her hair. 64: I will not take down Ri Min-Li's Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung portraits 65: I will not sing "I'm so Ronery" from the movie Team America: World Police, it is offensive to people from DPRK 66: I will refrain from taking toys of Marie, that goes double for the Law plush she has. 67: I will not say to Catherine that she looks like an 8-year-old girl. 68: Showing Another Kazuki the Care Bears is not acceptable. *So does showing him Popples, The Get-Along Gang, and the original Sylvanian Families cartoon. 69: I will not show Matthew Duric Pokemon characters that he dislikes. *Same goes to other Pokemon fans. 70: Calling Sophie, Marilou, or Cameron Jacob a "weasel" is highly frowned at. *Samuel didn't mind *Remember, weasels may be related to otters, but they are not the same. 71: Just because Plankton is green does not mean he looks "sick". 72: Just because Satoko loves anime does not mean she loves shotacon and lolicon anime 73: I will NOT, under ANY circumstances use Flavio the Goat as a weapon to eat up Reicheru's kimono. 74: That goes double to Ryo. He does not like Flavio chewing on his yukata. 75: I will not ask Another Nicole to make the ghosts' rooms girlish and painted pink. 76: Catherine is only a novice at casting spells. So I don't need to say anything bad about it. 77: I will not have Another Beatrix to team up with her normal counterpart. They are complete rivals. 78: I will not offer Another Giuseppe KFC, Burger King, Wendy's, McDonald's, or anything else he dislikes. 79: I will not make fun of Samuel nor call him a scaredy-cat for being afraid of many things. 80: I shouldn't make Marilou read creepypasta. She has nightmares about them. 81-100 81: I will not make the majority of the teammates watch Histeria! *Nor show them Tokio Jokio 82: Left 4 Dead 2 should not be played by Brahm and Treat, period. *I let them play Satoko's copy, she was p***ed off, and I got into trouble. *I regret nothing! 83: I will not ask Plankton when Planktonine will return to the team. She already retired in 2014. 84: I will not upset Marilou by telling her stories of Aristotle Marx. 85: Sophie hates Marvin Marvin, Boohbah, and Teletubbies. So I will not make her watch any of the 3 shows mentioned. 86: I will not feed Hans Kiranoko meat. 87: I will not steal Alda's Vanellope doll. 88: I will not feed Samantha Kyra peanut products. That activates her dark side. 89: I will only offer Marie Lara-Rutter Chick-fil-A, nothing else. *That also applies to Ri Min-Li. 90: Bubsy games are BANNED, period. *Apparently, just about everyone in the alliance hates them. *Ri Dae-Jung NEVER played a PS1 again. 91: I will not force the Japanese Medics to go outside and play kiddy games for fun. They find it quite babyish. 92: When Satoko plays One Piece: Dance Battle, whining on how much One Piece sucks is not funny. 93: I will not tell Satoko stories about the Tohoku earthquake. 94: I am not allowed to use salt on ghosts. 95: I am not supposed to hallucinate Catherine the Spellcaster with a drink that causes it. 96: I will not replace Satoko Samo's Transformers figures with baby dolls. *Or Cameron Jacob's for that matter. 97: When Huizong is shirtless when the base on a warm day, it is not appropriate to say "DUDE, YOU'RE F***IN' HOT!" *Huizong blushed because it was embarrassing. *Another Beatrix got a camera and took a photo. *That's one thing Another Nicole should especially must NOT do. Besides, she and Huizong would make a very bad pairing compared to Huizong and Another Beatrix. 98: The Dingo Fang can only be used by the Wombat Combatants, nobody else, especially Curt and Danielle, who originally found it. 99: The Crew of Africans must not be called n****rs *It's racist anyway. 100: The only time I can confiscate one possession of Another Nicole by selling it to Goodwill is if she gets suspended. 101-120 101: "Pokemon is Animal Cruelty" is not an excuse. 102: I will not sell Tariko Kirochu's Mesprit plush on Ebay. 103: I will not feed Ji Woong Kirochu carrots. 104: Singing "Dude Looks Like a Lady" to Ri Dae-Jung is only funny the first time. 105: I will not change Satoko's slogan from "The Darkness Is A Lost Beauty" to "I have free milk from my t**s". *She's still p***ed off 106: I will not show Huizong Barney, Sesame Street, or Wonder Pets, unless his niece is with him *Barney (Huizong hates that dinosaur) *Sesame Street (He tried shooting the TV) *Wonder Pets (Toshio Kisho wouldn't stop singing the songs) 107: I will not show, ANYONE, Transformers: Kiss Players, ever. *CJ, Satoko and Samantha weren't able to leave their rooms 108: Showing the team a pornographic anime is prohibited. 109: Silly string is officially banned *It took 5 weeks to clean it off. 110: Repainting Satoko's Transformers is not allowed. *Satoko had to clean the wet paint on her Skywarp G1 figure, she now keeps it in a box. 111: I will not give Huizong Transformers: Kiss Players manga, EVER. *Transformers: Kiss Players is not allowed, period. *The commanders banned the manga from being in the premises. *Satoko wouldn't leave the room. 112: Making the team watch 2 Girls 1 Cup results in supsension *Huizong couldn't drink from a cup for a week *It traumatized Sophie 113: I will not bring a sex toy to meetings, Huizong is still flustered. 114: Don't explain the Nanking massacre to Japanese children younger than 4, Jiko is very scared and was unable to go near Mei for a month. 115: "Screamer" is not an appropriate name for Another Nicole. *I called her that during a meeting, she threw a fit like a 4 year old, The commanders were laughing too hard to help, I still was in trouble *Ri Dae-Jung actually p***ed himself 116: Revealing clothes should not be worn with my uniform *My top part ripped off (Toshio fainted, Ri Dae-Jung couldn't talk, Ri Min-Li never spoke to me again, Mei couldn't look at me the same way) 117: Teaching Chinese and Korean Team Terrific 10 soldiers to hate their Japanese and Taiwanese colleagues is not acceptable, the Nanking Massacre is for discussing, not for brainwashing *Wei still can't look at Republic-era China the same way again 118: When teaching WWII to soldiers, Do not attempt to yell at Japanese, German, or Italian members about the atrocities and battles *Satoko is still whimpering (She hates getting yelled at!) *Setsuko and Satoko Kiranoko were unable to speak to Sun Wei and Sun Chen (Sino-Japanese War bit) 119: I will not sing any song from Nicki Minaj during a meeting, *Ri Dae-Jung is still traumatized. *The Commanders was p***ed *Mei never spoke to me again. 120: I will not copy quotes from Histeria! *"We dare you to watch Histeria!" (Mei and Ri Dae-Jung said in Mandarin and Korean "What the f***?") *Histeria! proudly presents China! (The Chinese Ghost kids never went near me again) 121-140 121: I will not steal Nicole Birou's Nintendo 3DS System 122: Meghann Trainee is banned forever in the base, ESPECIALLY All About That Bass *It took Toshio 4 weeks to get the song out of his head 123: I will not show the prison guards and doctors Twerk It by Miley Cyrus *I never seen Ri Dae-Jung and Toshio laugh so hard *We are now banned from twerking 124: KNOCK FIRST BEFORE ENTERING! *I caught Huizong having sex with Another Beatrix, he refused to talk to me for a week *I saw Another Giuseppe's "no-no" when he was in the shower, he now locks doors *I saw Satoko's breasts while getting changed, she now bans me from her room 125: Showing the prison guards of Justin Bieber p***ing is ill-advised. *Mei said Justin was an ugly girl and how did she/he get famous. *Huizong, Hiro, Ri Dae-Jung, Toshio laughed so hard that they almost peed themselves *Even Reicheru thought it was funny 126: I will not give Another Kazuki anything made by Disney except for franchises he likes. 127: I will not threaten King Kool by saying that I'll hit his face with a hacksaw or kill one of the members. *Of course, he doesn't tolerate threats. 128: No quotes from South Park *F*** you dolphins! (Satoko never went near me again) *Suicide rates in Japan are sky high! (Hiro almost killed me) *Shut up Kyle! (Huizong stared at me) *Gottai to bomb thah hahbah! Deddy? (Huizong hit me in the face, what a f***ing a**hole!) *Ogh! You must have very big pee-anis! (I am now banned from mimicking a Japanese South Park accent, ever, I have never seen Satoko so p***ed off!) *Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat B**** (All the members stared at me, Huizong was laughing too hard) 129: I will not say anything from Marvel Super Hero Squad, ever. *Brahm and Treat wouldn't stop saying "Alright Squadies, Hero Up!" * It drove Huizong NUTS 130: I will not say to Samantha Kyra "Ahhh, snow, dandruff from the sky) *She kept us in a lock and key * (Then I was pelted with snowballs from various people) * (And ghosts) * (D***it, Huizong!) 131: Double dog dares are banned * Huizong ended up being shirtless for a week, Another Beatrix couldn't be the most happiest woman ever * Toshio got a bath toy glued to his hand * Antonino is not allowed Starbucks of any kind * Neither I'm I. 132: I will not teach the ghosts to play strip poker *When Huizong was stripped down to his boxers, Another Beatrix was in the medical base for a week. *I have never seen Reicheru so embarrassed. *Meimei wasn't wearing a bra, she never forgave me. 133: Showing the ghosts 1000 Ways to Die results in suspension *Huizong liked it *Hiro and Ryou fell of their chairs, especially the refeeding syndrome episode. *Meimei covered Jiao's eyes *Wei thought it was awesome, *Jiao Xion never went near me again *Mulan Maozhi now hates me. 134: The Scary Maze Game is banned, period *Huizong (He fell out of his chair) *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (She hates jumpscares, reason why she can't play FNAF) *Meimei (She screamed) *Hiro (I never heard him scream so loud) 135: No Bubsy quotes! EVER! *Aren't these game designers wonderful? (I never seen Huizong's eye twitch so violently) *What could possibly go wrong? (Hiro tried to get that out of his head) *See that thing in front of you? That's a switch, just run into it to make something cool happen! (The Chinese Ghost Children are banned from switches) *Now, what would a platform game be without platforms hmm. I wonder if there's any extra lives up there? (Sophie and Reicheru screamed) 136: I will not make plushies of the WWII ghosts. *Huizong fainted when he saw a "Hwizwong" plushie. "Meimei and Toshio Kuroko thought it was hilarious 137: I will not go joyriding in a Mutsubishi Zero *Huizong and Hiro pulled me over. 138: Toshio's lab is OFF LIMITS! *When he means it, no touchy! *If you do, prepare for torture. That's right. You heard me. 139: I will not copy quotes from Dr. Smoov Transformers *This Autobot must be the most stupidest f***ing idiot ever (Huizong laughed so hard) *Wheeljack, why the f*** did you built the Dinobots with small brains? (Toshio couldn't look at Optimus Prime the same way again) *How about a mouthful of liquid nitrogen you a**hole? (Huizong said that to Samuel) *I am going to throw you right in the middle of that battlefield if you don't shut the f*** up! (Huizong said that to Samuel, Hiro died laughing) 140: I will not show Samuel South Park or anything he likes if he's punished. *In that case, I can only show him preschool shows for punishment, as well as The Get Along Gang (to try and change his attitude). 141-160 141: Huizong and any subsequent member from the Chinese-speaking world (Hong Kong, China, Taiwan, and Macau) of the team are NOT considered minions of satan. *Jann called them that once. I didn't tolerate it at all. 142: Dane Cook is banned forever in the base. *I want venom (Toshio backed away) *Has anyone seen my shoes? I kicked them off in a fit of joy (Mei Cloud was like WTF?) *Ah, what i'm I supposed to say to an atheist when he sneezes, ah, when you die, nothing happens (Hiro loves that one) *I went to the DMV, or as I like to call it, Satan's a**hole (Satoko had lost it) *I would love to have acidy spit (Ri Dae-Jung looked at me) *Slip 'N Slide, yeah... It would of have been fun if Dad checked for rocks before he put it down... Slip 'N Bleed from the a**s they should have called this ride (Jiao now has a fear of Slip 'n Slides) *He was hit by a dodger, which I found funny and ironic *F*** is like the best word ever, it's just F***!, cause it's go the F*****, and the ****KKKK!, F***! (Huizong said "D*** right!", Sophie glared at him) * (Ri Dae-Jung is still twitching) * (Quite violently) * (Antonino and Huizong love Dane Cook) 143: I will not feed Zhao Cloud salt 144: The Beer Song is banned, infinitely * Hiro and Huizong, who were p***ed a** drunk started singing this very loudly * Wei wouldn't stop yelling "I can't remember how much I had, I had a twelve-pack, with my dad!" * Me and Ri Dae-Jung almost died of laughter 145: All songs from Psychostick, ARE BANNED! * Huizong and Hiro sang the Beer Song very loudly, 146: I will not sing Cops and Robbers when Huizong is about. * Not my fault Another Beatrix called him a "Sexy Police Officer"! 147: I will not stick bumper stickers on ghosts and guards * My favourite was "Bad cop, No donut!" On Ri Dae-Jung 148: I will not wash Huizong stripped down to my undergarments * Samuel was jealous * Meimei was mad * Huizong, however, was a happy officer 149: Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life is banned, period. * Satoko and Jong-un still can't play as Nick or Ellis from L4D2 without the mental images * Huizong banned his niece from watching Shrek 150: POKEMON PORN IS BANNED! * Tariko screamed * Satoko Samo fainted * Toshio buried his face deep, into his mother's bosom. 151: The following WWII films are monitored * Unbroken (Huizong got a little scared) * Men Behind the Sun (Everyone is banned from watching it) * Boy With The Striped Pyjamas (It made the Germans a little supsicious) 152: I will stop calling the 1986 Transformers film "Game of Thrones for children" * Satoko still keeps calling it that * Reicheru calls it "Kiddie's Game of Thrones" * Jiao Shinozawa still spoils the film for everyone * "Game of Thrones-formers, Deaths in Disguise, All your favorites die, at the hands of, the guy who decided, Game of Thrones-formers, more than meets the death of your favorite characters~!" * Gotta love Satoko, she made that song. 153: I will not expose Sonic Vore pictures to Toshio Samo *Doing so will result in an extremely p***ed Satoko Samo 154: Do NOT establish "Pet a Sinophone day", where everyone has to pet the most people from China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau. *Results will be sweating, throbbing headaches, and a very p***ed off Huizong *Even though he deserved it. 155: The song "Bird is the Word" is banned infinitely from the base *Wei banged his head against the wall *Mei Cloud twitched quite violently 156: Do not talk in a demonic voice and say "I need to find a better host body" *The commanders and officers freaked * Satoko and Ri Dae-Jung laughed. 157: Never play with the tanks in the training room *Samuel ended up on the cannon while trying to get it unplugged *Huizong, Hiro, Toshio, Shika, Ri Dae-Jung, Marie, Mark, Ri Min-Li, Satoko, and Wei were laughing too hard to attack GBS teachers *I died laughing at it 158: Never let Antonino listen to rap or poetry *For everyone's sanity and your own, don't 159: Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 and Baby Geniuses are banned forever in the base *Ji woong threatened to shoot himself if he saw that piece of trash 160: I will not change Jiao/Jiko's motto to "Spoiled Child" *It's "Unit 731's Child"! 161-180 161: If you want to watch any of the films or games below, please let Sophie, Reicheru, Catherine or any other officer know beforehand, but make sure the commanders are out of the room *SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (Brahm and Treat wouldn't stop singing "Now that we are men") *Grave of the Fireflies (Catherine cried at the end) *Left 4 Dead 2 (Except Reicheru, she likes it, I'm not allowed to play Jong-un's or Satoko's copy, Huizong won't stop playing the Hunter theme) *Men Behind the Sun (NO! We are not traumatizing people using this film, especially Jiko-chan) *The Interview (Ri Min-Li was offended) *Team America: World Police (I was suspended for a month) *Junior (Men can't get pregnant, Another Nicole!) *Barefoot Gen (Jiao/Jiko, Huizong and Meimei freaked and ran, poor family!) 162: For the love of Supernannya God's Man T**s, Stop freaking out when girls start bleeding once a month! *Frank noticed blood dripping down Satoko Samo's leg, *Reicheru's are pretty heavy! *Satoko doesn't need to be checked 3 times a week! *She threw a tampon at Samuel 163: I will not make t-shirts for everyone without permission *I survived: a P***ed off ghost girl (Reicheru thought it was funny I still wear it) *I survived: a Taiwanese and Italian Prankster (I hate Huizong and Antonino's antics) *I survived: a Teleporting Chinese boy (Wei still pushes people downstairs) *I survived: a Cranky Jiao/Jiko (She screams pretty loud!) *I survived: a Human Experimentation demonstration (Toshio's just doing this for s***s in giggles!) *I survived: Samuel the Otter's stupidity (I hate his pranks!) *I survived: So much c***, it won't fit on one shirt! 164: 7 words, No Five Nights at Freddy's at night. *Samuel has nightmares about animatronics *How do Jong-un, Huizong, and Hiro sleep peacefully after playing that?! 165: NO COPYING NOSTALGIA CRITIC QUOTES! *"Starscream Cookies are more than meets the eye-cing! You're wrong Starscream! I'm always wrong, and the sprinkles are simply to die for! STARSCREAM! Oh, just let me cook b****!, with a dash of---, STARSCREAM!" (Huizong and Zhao Cloud done that, Hiro never laughed so hard in his life to notice his brother in law getting beaten up) *"WHAT THE F*** CANADA?!" (All the Canadians looked at me) *"Bu-bu-bu-bulls***!" (Huizong died of laughter) *Hiro and Huizong love the Nostalgia Critic. *"What the H***, did they just talk?!" 166: Two words, NUMA NUMA! *Brahm and Treat are still singing it *It drove Huizong NUTS. 167: I will not change Huizong's tattoos to "To eat Cream Cheese, To P*** off, To have sex, to be sexy" *It will result in a very p***ed Huizong 168: I will not change Ri Dae-Jung's motto from "Whatever" to "To drink coffee and eat donuts" *He's still not happy 169: I will not sing Let it Go when Marie or Reicheru is in earshot *Laura kept singing it, Marie locked herself in the room 170: BME Pain Olympics is banned from the base *Ri Dae-Jung has difficulty peeing standing up *The boys and men covered their crotches. *The girls and women were like "OH MY GOD!" 171: When Toshio says Ri Dae-Jung's a boy, do not respond with the following *So, he has a d*** *THAT'S A GUY?! *I thought he was a little girl! *Why is he feminine throughout the sudden? 172: The Song Technologic is banned entirely *My head, oh god, Ri Dae-Jung was driven nuts to the point he almost killed a civilian *SHUT UP BRAHM AND TREAT! *'But it, use it, break it, fix it----F*** YOU!" 173: Viagra is banned from the premises forever, period. *Huizong's erection lasted 3 hours, poor him, Samuel mixed his coffee with Viagra. 174: Making sexually explicit yaoi situations with Transformers figures to the Chinese Ghost Children, Jiao/Jiko, Satoko, and Samantha Hinkhouse is highly frowned at and is not funny *Satoko was not able to use her Megatron and Thundercracker Henkei! Henkei! figures for a couple of days. *Jiao/Jiko is stil traumatized *The Chinese Ghost Children never forgave me. *Samantha now plays in private. 175: Onion News Network is banned infinitely. *Work, work you c***sucking piece of s***, what's wrong with you, what's wrong with you, why can't you work like a normal machine (Huizong was hungry when the vending machine stopped working, when he said that, I died laughing) *Comusmers are lining up today to be the first to purchase Sony's brand new stupid piece of s*** that doesn't do the godd*** thing it's f***ing supposed to (Huizong said it about a broken PS4, That man is god!) *Hiro loves the Onion News Network 176: Angry Grandpa Show quotes are banned *What the f*** are you watching? (Jann said this when she caught Satoko watching Transformers) *Candy Galore! I'm in heaven, I'm in heaven! (Huizong keeps stealing Halloween candy) *I put a little Mentos in your Diet Coke, so what? (Huizong tried doing that, it went up his nose) *Touch my candy, I'll break your TV, I'll break your Xbox (I said that to Huizong, he wouldn't let me play with his TV or XBOX 360) * (I can't believe we are still allowed to watch this) 177: I will not change the threat rate from Low, Medium, High to OH GOD!, GODD***!, F*** ME! *Meimei thought it was hilarious until her daughter said the third one *Heh, kids. 178: I will not post WWII ghosts in seductive poses on the internet *Huizong's pinup posters with him sitting down and legs spreaded out, the commnets were "OVARIES EXPLODED!" X3, "Have my babies!" X10, "D***, HE'S HOT!" and "SEXY!" *When he was in a mall, Another Beatrix got to see him half naked by crazy girls, her reaction?: HAWT D***! after saving him *Huizong, having more fangirls than ever before *Dietrich is not impressed *Antonino, was a happy spirit 179: For the love of Supernannya God's Man T**s, FIND A TOILET, DON'T S*** OR P*** INSIDE THE BASE OR OUTSIDE, USE A F***ING TOILET! *Mainland Chinese tourists failed to find a toilet and they let their kid s*** on the camp campus, they were punished and banned from the camp, the Chinese soldier members who witnessed this were evacuated and taught to behave in Supernannya, AGAIN. 180: 2 Girls 1 Finger is banned infinitely *Huizong wasn't able to talk to his sister for a month. 181-200 181: When Wei teleports, do not tickle him, just don't *He freaked out 182: Bird is the Word is banned infinitely from the base *Ri Dae-Jung banged his head against the wall *Toshio twitched violently *Antonino loves that song. 183: Pig latin is banned *Funny to annoy the Zhungxi Twins with! 184: Never say "Where's my little tapeworm?" *Toshio spent 2 weeks giving everyone tapeworm exams 185: No condoms on doors! *Me, Huizong, and Antonino done it on every door, it was unnoticed for three days until Samuel yelled "GROSS!" *We actually wet ourselves from laughing too hard 186: When playing 7 or 11 minutes in heaven, don't partner Huizong to Another Nicole *He ejaculated over her face when she touched his genitals repeatedly *He was p***ed *Hiro was laughing too hard to help 187: Do not pick up the child medics yelling "UNIT 731 CHILD DOCTORS!" *They really hate that *Really hate that *Tariko Cap loathes me 188: Unless Jiao or Tokiko is with their family, no Nick Jr, PBS, Disney Junior and so on *Meimei is greatly disturbed by Sesame songs *Huizong fell face first when she saw his niece watching Dinosaur Train *Ryou and Hiro think Barney is Evil *Jiao loves the Wonder Pets 189: No commiting crimes to get Satoko's attention *She put me in handcuffs and hung from a Mutsubishi Zero *Sophie asked me where I was, Satoko pointed up *I waved *Sophie facepalmed 190: When about to watch the following anime, please let a high-ranking officer or commander know *Dragon Ball Z (Mark Lara-Rutter now has a fear of the following things, cockroaches that eat teenagers, adolescents in general, lizards, bubble gum, demons, and all tons of c***) *Super Milk-chan (Toshio thought it was the worst piece of s*** ever) *Sailor Moon (Satoko really hates that, Brahm now asks teenage Japanese girls if they have powers) *Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (Amanda Higgleburg thought it was a shotacon anime, and she yelled YAOI! constantly, almost sent Satoko screaming, Reicheru won't leave her quarters, Sophie fainted, Ryo explained to her that Black Butler is not a yaoi, it is a mystery/horror/comedy, she won't listen) 191: When also about to watch the following webtoons or webcomics, please notify any officer or commander *Happy Tree Friends (Toshio thought it was the best thing ever, it scared Mark, Ri Dae-Jung likes it) *Dick Figures (Hiro and Huizong have been compared to the main characters by Meimei) *Dragon Ball: Multiverse (Mark...) 192: When I'm in Toshio's medical bay, do not say the following *"Those stairs have something against me!" (Samuel) *"Not my fault the wall got in my way" (Me) *"Can I have a lollipop after this?" *"Just rip it off fast!" (Brahm) *"It smells like floor wax in here" (Treat) *"Does this look swollen in here" (Brahm again, *shudders*) *(He still resorts to violence) *(He's got one hell of a katana) 193: When bathing Huizong or Meimei, do not do it stripped to your undergarment *Brahm and Treat were jealous *The commanders were mad *Huizong and Meimei, well, they were very happy twins 194: The following nicknames are frowned upon *Sexyzong (Huizong) *Hirohito (Hiro and Satoru) *Unit 731 Chick (Jiao) *Otterhead (Sophie) *Girl on Fire (Reicheru) *(And so many others I can't name them all!) 195: Don't rename birthdays to "You were expelled from a uterus today!" day 196: Never tell the members about Japanese vending machines *Although some were actually amazing, some of them were over-the-top *Like, used underwear *That's RIGHT, used underwear *Another Nicholas was blushing and said he wanted a pair of panties *Satoko can't find her underwear, has been wearing her uniform without panties on, guess what? For a week *Another Nicholas is a perverted freak. 197: The following songs are monitored *Unit 731 by Slayer (Mainland Chinese tourists were shocked and they complained it after Satoko played it very loudly) *Korea Does What It Is Determined To Do! (Ri Min-Li still plays that) *King for a Day by Pierce the Veil (TURN THAT S*** DOWN HUIZONG!) *Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (Huizong's new theme song) *Wiggle by Jason Derulo (They hate that, really hate that) *Talk Dirty to Me by Jason Derulo (People from other countries, officially hate me) *Any Frozen song (It drove most of the men and boys, and some women and girls, NUTS) *Angel of Death by Slayer (It p***ed Jewish members off, godd***it Satoko!) *Nanking by Exodus (Huizong likes that song, despite what it is actually about) *Dr. Heart Stealer by Hiroshi Kamiya (Satoko, for the love of god, Stop playing that through the speakers! she does this to p*** off Samuel, Huizong won't stop singing it) 198: No quoting The Simpsons *They taste like burning (Jiao said that about fried rice) *Quit throwing your garbage into another dimension! *"Eat my shorts!" *Are they any jive talking robots in the play (Satoko likes that one, she just loves giant motherf***ing robots!) *Aww man, this sucks and this blows (Huizong and Hiro said that when they were asked to guard a crystal) *Expand my brain, Learning Juice! (Huizong giggled) *"I told you so" has a brother, his name is "Shut the h*** up!" (Huizong laughed at that) *I don't get mad, I get stabby (Toshio brought out the knife) *"Why, you little...!" *And I say a monkey can mow our lawn (Samuel got a few odd looks) *I never dreamed an American car, designed in Germany, assembled in Mexico from parts made in Canada (I got a few odd looks from the German, Canadian, American, and Mexican members) *"Don't look where I'm pointing!" *"I like men now!" *I'll teach to laugh at something is funny! (Really, Ri Dae-Jung?) *I can't be a vegetarian, I love the taste of death (Me) *Well Excuse me for having enormous I didn't work on! *"I dare you to ride your skateboard to the Krusty Burger and back...naked." *If you love fish like I do, you want them to die with dignity *(Again, I am amazed that we are allowed to watch this) 199: Don't start quoting Shrek *Help! I'm being kidnapped by a monster who's trying to relate to me! (Huizong yelled that while fighting Curt) *I hate these ball shows, they bore me to dears! Flip over to the Wheel of Torture *Samuel, you HAVE the right to remain silent, What you lack is the capacity (It shut him up) *It looks like were up chocolate creek without a popsicle stick! *Not my gumdrop button (Shika said that, Toshio Samo and Toshio Cap were laughing too hard) *(Some of the commanders and officers like Shrek) *(They deny it) 200: Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 quotes, don't start quoting them! *Come on, Coach! Maybe the helicopter... Maybe it's made of chocolate! (I'm now banned from Helicopters) *No-Siree-Bob (Huizong was like WTF) *Scrawny little b**** I'm gonna kill! (He called Huizong that) *So that's a Smoker, huh? Bet he's popular with the lady zombies (Samuel said that about Huizong, but replaced "a Smoker" with "Huizong" and "zombies" with "ghosts" *A crying woman… What, you think she's sad the mall's closed? (Huizong said that) *Crazy legs! (I called Nicole that) *Rochelle…that ain't you, is it, girl? (Jong-un said that) *All abooard! Whoop whoop! I always wanted to do that (Brahm won't stop saying that) *(It drove few of the commanders NUTS) *(the North Korean Cap Vigintuplets, Satoko Samo, and Nicole Birou-Jennings love Left 4 Dead) *(Amazing it's not banned) 201-220 201: Don't explain Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny to the WWII ghosts *They still think Santa Claus is a pedophile *Hiro was up all night on watch 202: Never, EVER, explain yaoi or yuri to anyone, EVER *Toshio is now scared *Satoko now plays in private *Jong-un fainted 203: Never argue with inanimate objects, this includes *Vending Machines *Forks *Shoes *Computers *Toasters *The slushie machine *Rolling pins *Or chairs * (They will, question me on mental health) * (Huizong called the vending machine a "son of a b****") 204: When inside the other's rooms, please consider what music you are going to listen to. *Ri Dae-Jung hates rap playing in his room *Wei thinks it's awesome when I do that. *Satoko hates Frozen music. 205: Do not pretend you have Tourette's syndrome *"Hello F*** OFF! Sophie, Are F*** okay to day?" (Sophie looked at me in disbelief) *"I wish for DONKEY S*** IN MY FACE!" (Huizong smiled) *"Let's watch the GODD*** show!" (Jiao/Jiko thought that was hilarious) *Hello F***!, how are you to-F***ING!-day? *The commanders had a talk with me but they were laughing too hard 206: Nobody is allowed to dress as Kenny from South Park *Toshio doesn't want to take any chances 207: Never challenge the team on "Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?" *The medics, yes *The commanders, yes, *S. Korean and N. Korean members, yes *Huizong and Meimei, yes *Ri Dae-Jung, yes *Mei Cloud, yes *Antonino, not even close. 208: Never play the Llama song over and over again *All music players were confiscated until further notice *I threw a brick at Antonino *Huizong threw Antonino *Where? *Out of the window 209: Don't skip training *Huizong caught me *Who've would of thought that a former Imperial Japanese Army Taiwanese Second Lieutenant cared so much about education! 210: When we are out in the ghost universe, don't dance sexually to get others attention in Nationalist-era Mainland *Sophie and Reicheru really hate that *Now we have Hiro and 'Zong following us. 211: After sleeping in someone else's room, never leave the following c*** over their floor *DPRK posters (Marie's counterparts) *Starscream dakimakura (Satoko, Don't leave that in anyone's room, Dennis found it under his bed) *Justin Bieber merchandise *Pokémon plushies (Huizong did not enjoy it when Tariko crashed his room for tonight) *Porn (Jiko discovered her uncle's porn while putting on cartoons) *Toys *Game of Thrones DVDs 212: Don't use tampons to stop nosebleeds *Huizong and Meimei thought I had a tampon fetish *Reicheru was grossed out *Satoko thought it was hilarious 213: Satoko Samo is not the 'Dolly Parton' of the Team Terrific 10 *Not my fault she has large breasts! 214: The following Yo Mamma Jokes are monitored *Yo Mamma's so stupid, she got hit by a parked car! (I enjoy that one) *Yo Mamma's so ugly, she makes onions cry (Onions are now monitored) *Yo Mamma's so stupid, she thought Starbucks was space currency (Starbucks are now monitored) 215: When arguing with Ri Dae-Jung or Mao Cloud, do not result in hairpulling *Ri Dae-Jung pulls hard *Mao pulls harder *Huizong and Hiro were laughing too hard to help *The commanders freaked that I was missing some hair. 216: Never Frebreeze a ghost *It irritates his eyes *Huizong was not happy he smelled like Apple Spice, yet he attracted more women than usual. 217: Never let Antonino watch a Mythbusters marathon *Huizong has a new nickname *And his uniform's ruined, he has to use a new one, which is still an IJA uniform *Three guesses on what his new nickname is 218: Two Words, LADY GAGA *Another Nicole won't stop singing Poker Face *Ri Dae-Jung hates Lady Gaga 219: 'One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila, Floor' *The male WWII ghosts are hilarious when drunk *The Kuro Unit sang the Beer Song *Huizong said "This stuff's the greatest!", before falling to the floor *Hiro wouldn't stop saying "Ah, just like the good ol' days, back in Imperial Japan" *Meimei and Sakura died laughing *Those men are such lightweights 220: Waka Laka is banned infinitely from the base *Antonino and Samuel kept playing it *Ri Dae-Jung finally snapped *As did everyone else *I found it amusing! 221-240 221: Do not tickle anyone! *Remember what happened to Dennis and Ri Dae-Jung?! *And how did I know Huizong was f***ing ticklish, it's his lower neck, abdomen, and side, mostly the lower neck. *Reicheru kicked me off 222: PETA propaganda is not to be taught to anyone, ever *Jiao/Jiko hates me, she really loathes me at times 223: No quoting Foamy the Squirrel. 224: When speaking Mandarin, Korean, or Japanese, don't attempt it unless you know what you are saying *I said in Chinese to Huizong "There is a cat down my pants" 225: Never suggest the Bobbalu motto should be "Come to the Bobbalu side, we have cookies." *Huizong and Sophie thought that was hilarious *Even Hiro did. 226: Never ask anyone to say anything a toddler would say. i.e 'I went poopy in my pants!' *I said that during a meeting, Huizong, Ri Dae-Jung, the other Chinese-speakers and Korean members, aswell as the Japanese, German, Italian, African, Australian members died of laughter *The commanders were laughing too hard to scold me. 227: I will stop reminding everyone that almost everyone dies in Transformers: The Movie *Jiao/Jiko won't stop saying "Megatron dies, Mr. Screamer Man dies, Insecticons die, Thundercracker dies, Skywarp dies, Optimus Prime dies, Prowl dies, Ratchet dies, Red Alert dies, Wheeljack dies, Ironhide dies, Dirge dies, Ramjet dies, Thrust dies." *Yes, sweetie, we get it now! 228: Do not leave dakimakura or adult sex toys in anyone's room *Brahm and Treat found Satoko's Starscream dakimakura *They still wonder what she does in her spare time 229: "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, didildidi!" *I saw Toshio banging his head saying "Get out! Get out! Get out!" *We are now banned from masturbating *Poor Satoko, at least she's got a dakimakura 230: Do not ask any Chinese or Taiwanese if they are a Mac or a PC *They really hate that 231: Dr. Smoov and Randomus Prime are banned, period *Jiko was copying bad words off it 232: I will not try to tattoo Huizong myself. 233: Fifty Shades of Grey is banned. 234: Do not challenge the guards to a race * You will lose * Very, very, very badly * Sophie was very unhappy 235: Watch your language around Jiao/Jiko * Meimei almost had a heart attack when she said "Samuel Big F*** Face, Mommy!" * Huizong almost broke a rib laughing 236: Never talk or act like a munchkin * Mei... Ri Dae-Jung.... * I nearly p***ed myself laughing * Huizong, Antonino, and Satoko were laughing just as hard 237: After eating a huge meal to the point of bloating, never rub your stomach and blurt out "It's a boy!" * Mei was alarmed when I said that * Toshio-kun and Ri Dae-Jung were losing it 238: It's a Small World After All is banned, infinitely * I locked Ri Dae-Jung, Huizong, and Toshio in a room and put it on the room, for 2 HOURS * Ri Dae-Jung hates that song * Huizong hates it * Toshio hates it even more *To put the icing on the cake, Another Kazuki loathes all Disney music including this. 239: Don't lock anyone in the room while any Slayer song is playing * Sophie was angry * Another Nicole kept saying "NOT CUTE AT ALL!" * Reicheru, she was a very happy ghost 240: Justin Bieber songs are banned. *Sophie and Catherine claimed that "Baby" hurts their ears 241-260 241: Johnny Test is banned from the base permanently * No quotes from that show either. For example, "Johnny want shiny trophy!" may teach young members bad grammar. * Sophie thinks it is a Dexter's Laboratory wannabe. 242: Laxatives are officially banned from the base permanently * I slipped laxatives into Samuel's food. * The commanders were disgusted when he s*** himself *S***-bomb!" * Huizong is hilarious. 243: Nicki Minaj's Anaconda shall not be played at the base under any circumstances. * Samuel, Brahm, and Treat found it amusing, that they ended up singing it all day. * It drove Huizong, Meimei, Jiao, and Hiro NUTS. * Reicheru is still banging her head against a wall. 244: I will not copy or imitate inappropriate or violent acts I see or hear on The Simpsons 245: I will not copy quotes from Pixar films * Hey, let's play a game, it's called 'see who can be quiet the longest' (Everyone's favorite game with Another Nicole, Brahm, and Treat) * I like you temporarily! * You in the suit! Yes, you! Take a bath, Hippie! (I said that to Bridget, the soldiers were laughing too hard too attack) * You poured prune juice in his gas tank * CA-CA, RAWRRR! (I woke everyone up) * The '60's weren't good to you, were they? * You keep talkin' to yourself, people will think you're crazy (I said that to Satoko while playing with her Transformers) * What, did I forget to wipe my mud flaps? (Satoko laughed at that) * Crazy grandpa car (I said that to Giuseppe, priceless) * Aaaaah, this is the part were we blow up! (The entire infantry was evacuated) * I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage * Half of the team adore Pixar films 246: The following questions are frowned upon * Do you pee standing up or sitting down? (Jiao/Jiko asked this, Huizong said 'I pee standing up, I'm a boy!", Jiao Xiao said "Why sitting down dear, the other way isn't ladylike.", the commanders facepalmed) * Did you s*** yourself? * Is Justin Bieber gay? (That's now the personal favorite of the commanders) * Where do ghost babies come from? 247: Do not play baseball with military boots on * I kicked Huizong in an unfortunate place * He still walks funny * I am still laughing. 248: Unless Jiao, or any toddler is in the base, no PBS Kids, Nick Jr, Disney Junior. and so on * Teletubbies disturb Marie * Ri Dae-Jung ran from the room when he saw Jiao/Jiko watching Wonder Pets * The Zhungxi twins think Barney is a pedophile * Jiao/Jiko loves the Numberjacks and Postman Pat. * Sophie and King Kool love PB&J Otter. 249: Never say the following human swear phrases when you get angry * Aw, T***s! * B***s! * Weak T**ty! (I use that quite a bit) * Aw, f*** me! * Man t**s! * F*** p***! * Pretty much any sentence with the word T**s or F*** * (Weak T**ty has become a popular one in the base) * (Even heard Nicole yell it) * ("F***in' Weak T**ty!") * ('Zong and I gave eachother to O.o look) * (Before we burst into laughter) 250: Lucky Star is banned infinitely in the base and should not be quoted * (Jiao/Jiko said "Kono-chan is mommy!") * (Hilarious!) * Someone's having a blood conversations! * Super Mega special mecha awesome chocolate-dipped shining flaming glowing incredible serve! (Fun to shout randomly) * Being flat chested is a status, a precious rarity! (I secretly make fun of Satoko's t**s) 251: Do not quote Hetalia, manga, webcomic or anime * China, I choose you! (Jiao was like WTF?) * AHHHH! THIS FOOD TASTES TERRIBLE! I'VE NEVER EATEN SOMETHING SO INCREDIBLE BLAND AND DISGUSTING! (Fun to shout out randomly) * YOUR BRAIN'S IN WAY FAR OUTER SPACE! (Huizong snickered) * WAAAH! WHAT THE C***OLA HAPPENED HERE!? (Reicheru said that) * Paaaasssttttta~! (Shut up Samuel!) * Don't shoot me! I'm a virgin! * You're the most pathetic excuse for a country I've ever seen...! Are you sleeping at me right now?! (Really, Huizong?) * (I am amazed on how we are still allowed to watch this) * (Satoko loves Hetalia) 252: For the love of Satoko's Starscream dakimakura and t**s, CALM THE F*** DOWN WHEN TEACHING PEOPLE THE JAPANESE WAR ATROCITIES IN CHINA! * Satoko was never so horrified in her life. 253: Don't let the Chinese Ghost Children watch a Nanking Massacre documentary * Their parents will be p****ed * For their innocence and everyone's sanity, just don't 254: The guro manga Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere is banned, period * Hiro does not like the thought of nude female tank giantesses * Neither does Reicheru 255: Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji yaoi and shotacon is banned, infinitely * Almost sent Ryo and Satoshi screaming their heads off * Reicheru refused to let go of her Sebastian Michaelis plush doll and was crying * I am amazed on how we are still allowed to watch this. 256: Do not let Amanda "Kawaii-chan" Higgleburg watch Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler * For everyone's sanity and Satoshi Jr. and Toshio's innocence, just don't * Satoko almost fainted when she projected a pornographic CielxSebastian doujin * Now all the Kuroshitsuji seasons are monitored. 257: Do not attempt the fake Xbox One Backwards Compatiblity prank * GODD***IT HUIZONG! * We went through 5 Xbox One consoles 258: When Samuel's brother visits, keep him away from Ryo and Satoshi * Otherwise, he will get the back * Violence will enuse * And odds are, he will win * He's afraid of ghosts? 259: When a tourist from China visits, keep them away from the Chinese Ghost Kids and the Japanese WWII ghosts * Some old woman from Nanjing, China thought the kids were Nanking Massacre victims due to their wounds and the Japanese WWII ghosts were the killers * Huizong said "No, no, me, my bro for life, and my sis were in Taiwan, we partied for six to eight weeks and that was WAY BEFORE me and my bro-in-law joined the IJA." * It took a while for Wei, Mulan, and Jiao to explain that they died in Han Dynasty China, but she didn't listen to them and threatened to take them away * Hiro snatched them off her and he put them in a playroom, Toshio Kuroko supervised. 260: The movie Hisss is banned, period * Huizong was never able to eat anything after we saw that * Did I mention Toshio, Reicheru are vore-sensitive? * We also have to skip that scene in Men In Black 3 where a woman devoured a man 261-280 261: I will not imitate violent acts I see on Animaniacs 262: Never make a motto for the team "You don't have to be an idiot to work here, we'll train you!" *Sophie told me to take them down and apologize to Nicole *She was suprised when she suggested to keep them up *I hugged Nicole. 263: Never let Amanda Higgleburg watch a Kuroshitsuji marathon *She made another pornographic images of Sebastian and Ciel *She has a new nickname *Three guesses on what her nickname is *The team is still horrified *Ri Dae-Jung never looked at the characters from Black Butler the same way 264: Amanda Higgleburg is now banned from going into Satoko's room during her "happy time" *She caught Satoko "doing her happy time" in her room *It took her three tries to get her out of her room *She also has a new nickname *Two guesses to know what it is. 265: PETA flash games are banned *Satoko was horrified *Ri Dae-Jung thought the Cooking Mama game was stupid yet hilarious *Mei now hates PETA *So does Toshio *And everyone else. 266: When a sign says keep out, KEEP OUT OF THE ROOM! *I caught Satoko with her Starscream dakimakura with her stripped down to her panties and bra *She threw a brick at me *She's never forgave me and never talked to me again 267: Do not search up the following on Urban Dictionary *Piece of S*** and other words with Piece of S*** in them (Reicheru and Ryo Kisho are still laughing to death) *Homework (Huizong was laughing too hard to read it) *PETA (The first definition is everyone's favorite) *Brony (Huizong won't stop laughing his a** off) *Soccer Mom (Satoko's personal favorite) *Justin Bieber (Satoko was laughing) 268: AVGN should not be quoted *What a s*** load of f*** *64 bits. 32 bits. 16 bits. 8 bits. 4 Bits! 2 BITS! 1 BIT! HALF BIT! QUARTER BIT! THE WRIST GAME! (Funny to shout out randomly) *This is the most unstable game I've ever played *TIME TO START DROPPING SOME F-BOMBS, F***, F***, F***, F***! *Where did you learn to be an ***hole?! *BOMBS AWAY, BUGS B****! *(I am amazed how we are allowed to watch this) 269: Be careful of what you write in Japanese language in Hepburn *Satoko hit Amanda Higgleburg because she wrote "Satoko's V*****" down on paper, she wrote it down in Japanese language underneath and was horrified *She also wrote "Can I have sex with you?" to Ryo Kisho, he hasn't been so horrified in his life, he done the same *She actually wrote "I have a cat in my pants", Satoshi Jr now hates her. *Satoko now hates her. 270: Do not attempt to say anything in Japanese unless you know what the f*** you are saying *Amanda pointed at Satoko's breasts and said "oppai! (breasts)", she hit her *I laughed *So did Toshio 271: Two words, SONIC PORN! *Satoshi and Ryo Kisho couldn't have possibly be more horrified *Satoko fainted *Toshio hates me 272: Do not say China owns Taiwan, ever *Huizong threw a brick at me, why does everyone love throwing bricks?! 273: NEVER quote The Annoying Orange. *Hey! Hey, Apple. KNIFE! *It's Little Apple! (I swear, I never looked at apples the same way again.) *Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah (Brahm and Treat never resisted.) *Yay! I wish every day was vacation day! *Now that's what I call a pork chop! *ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FRUITBALL!! (Samuel, you can't play that indoors. It's stupid.) *And elephants are microwaves. *When he goes swimming, I like to call him Bob! *Gilbert Gottfried called. He wants his laugh back. *What do you think I am? A bag of Skittles? *(Again, I am amazed how the h*** we can still watch this) 274: When King Kool is carrying a book bag, do NOT call it a purse, or else... 275: Male Pregnancy is banned, entirely *At least let Satoko watch Hetalia or Black Butler without the mental images! 276: When how much work papers you have, "a buttload", "a**load", "a f***ton", "a little bit", "whatever you feel like giving me" and "a s***load" are not numbers *Satoko hates this rule so much 277: Davey Jones is not going to stuff me in his locker, I must stop constantly saying it *Samuel yelled this "DAVEY JONES IS GONNA STUFF ME IN HIS LOCKER!", during a warm day, the boys and men were shirtless, some of them wore military jackets, and the women and girls were wearing bikinis. *Sophie was angry *Toshio was confused *Ri Dae-Jung, was a very happy Korean, he said "YOU'RE WATCHING TOO MUCH TV, SAMUELETTE!", he wore his military coat with it. 278: I am not Captain Banana Hammock and I must stop shouting this. *Samuel yelled "I AM CAPTAIN BANANA HAMMOCK!", Ri Dae-Jung died of laughter *Huizong still can't stop laughing at Samuel *I was laughing too hard to do anything 279: IVs and oxygen are not to be referred "Hangover Helpers" *Huizong asked Sophie while drunk from a Hangover. 280: Parry Gripp songs are banned entirely *"You're Driving me Crazy" sums up Huizong and Another Nicole perfectly *So does Jonathan Woods and Ryou. 281-300 281: Do not attempt to challenge the ghosts to a game of Russian Roulette *You will lose really badly *Really Badly 282: Do not let Jann Simmons near Maria Tachimi *Maria's Transformers figures are peace offerings to help her get justice for her death as the six girls never apologized of what happened *CJ protected her 283: Two words, SONADOW YAOI! *Maria Tachimi was horrified *Satoko left the room 284: Please, don't quote the original Popples cartoon at all. *No food? No playing? This is an emergency! (Ri Dae-Jung regretted it.) *Me crazy? You're the one zinging around the bathtub! (Another Nicole said that to everyone in the bathroom.) *You can come out now, Macho man. (Another Beatrix said that to Huizong, easily flustered that man, quite petite that Taiwanese man) *Nevermind, I'll just flunk. *I didn't know the tent was that hungry. *SHE'S SHE'S VACUUM PACKED!! THAT THING AND SHE....AND SHE.....SHE WENT......POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! *This is the first time I've ever given myself a full body facial. *Do they make cows this small? (Bridget replied with "NO! BESIDES, I HATE EATING BEEF!") *(Sophie, Marilou, and CJ love the Popples series. Heck, Sophie can't wait for the 2015 revival.) 284: For the love of what's holy, Stop playing Westboro Baptist Church bulls***! 285: No quotes from Saint's Row! 286: Fake, Knock Off, or Rip-off Transformers should not be used to appease Maria Tachimi. 287: Samuel the Otter is not allowed to watch the following anime *One Piece (He kept talking through it) *Dragon Ball Z *Boku no Pico (Adults only, motherf***er!) 288: When a sign says Do Not Disturb, DO NOT GO IN! *Marie was in her crying period, she attacked me. 289: Never let Samuel on a unicycle *D***, that was a lot of blood *Sophie and Marilou won't stop freaking out *Huizong and Ri Dae-Jung were laughing too hard to do anything 299: Never let Huizong or Hiro go out unsupervised *They ended up with a million dollars in damages *Huizong even streaked naked in public, Hiro set things on fire, just because he didn't like them. *We had to bail them out of jail 300: If you are a female and PMSing, leave the motherf***in' base for a few days. *We haven't seen Satoko for a couple of days now *No, it wasn't because of King Kool's jokes about women on their... take a guess. Read the rule again! 301-320 301: Never sing the Batman theme song, but replace Batman with Trojan Man *Huizong and Hiro laughed hysterically for two hours *Samuel won't stop singing it *Mei is still humming it 302: When you are going to a convention or having an convention in the base, please let the officers and commanders know *Trafalgar Law cosplay (Satoko used it a couple of times, she looked like a freakin' hipster, Samantha Kyra freaked out, thinking she was a robber) *Shadow the Hedgehog cosplay (They thought Satoko wearing it was too revealing) *Portgas D. Ace cosplay (Satoko stills cosplays as Ace from One Piece, she made the Japanese corps men have erections) *Human Starscream (Satoko used this, the main problem is that menstrual blood can easily get on it) *L4D2 Witch cosplay (Sophie doesn't want to take any chances) 303: Never let a drunken Eric sing gospel music *Mei was amazed how a man can make his voice that high *I've never seen Huizong laugh so hard *The WWII ghosts were laughing too hard to get him to stop *I was laughing too hard to do anything 304: Disney songs are not a form of interrogation *Huizong flipped out after listening to the song from Frozen for two hours *Meimei is still laughing 305: Never decide to give Jiao/Jiko a geography lesson with the Animaniacs *Huizong really hates that 50 States song *Hiro hates it 306: Never let Huizong go out alone unless he needs to *He streaked in Nannyatropolis before being arrested *Another Beatrix fainted, why is Huizong so hot?! 307: Never wear Stilettos when playing sports *Ryou kicked Huizong in his "down under" *Ryou is now banned from playing baseball *He still walks funny *I am still laughing *Until he found blood in his urine *He got examined by Toshio *Huizong still has yet to forgive him for that. 308: Never ask any Taiwanese or Chinese member If they are an Android or an iPhone *They really hate that 309: Watch your language around the little ones *Ri Dae-Jung nearly fainted when Matthew said "Samuel Big F*** Head" *Toshio almost broke a rib laughing 310: Never try to teach anyone Disney songs *Huizong really hates Bippity Boppity Boo and It's A Small World After All 311: When Reicheru is using her attacks, do not say the following *Ooh, pretty lights, wait, those aren't lights at all, those are fire thingys *Burn, baby, burn! *D*** girl! *Ace is back! 312: Shaq-Fu for the Genesis is banned entirely *Ri Dae-Jung never played a SEGA Genesis again. 313: Think TWICE before quoting the Wiiviewr and his sons. *No no no! If the fielder misses the ball, he can only get 2 bases. We don't want to make the outfielder feel bad because he missed the ball, because everyone's a winner! (CJ got confused at first.) *SpongeBob smash this ball with this stick! (Samuel made fun of SpongeBob.) *Where is PETA when you actually need them? (Bridget said that when Toshio was playing Pokemon, he put his game down and attacked him like the Witch from L4D2) *It was like they went to a Kindergarten and started writing down the games the kids played at recess. (Toshio and Marie agreed.) *Why would you care about winning a bunch of little pictures of prizes? *I have to assume that the people who came up with this title got drunk one day and threw up all over the room and said "Hey! There's an idea for a game!" (Sophie admitted that she'd never get drunk when it comes to projects, Huizong laughed too hard, this describes Bubsy 3D perfectly) *But I really like my shuffleboard! (Another Nicole tried to wreck the team's shuffleboard while CJ said that.) *I really don't wanna see you grabbing the dough and making cookies with your dirty paws! (Sophie stopped making cookies for the team.) *...Or terrorizing the innocent hot air balloonists! (Catherine felt that hot air balloon rides can be dangerous at times when she heard Samuel say that.) *Who plays the game for the graphics? *Now there's a Saturday Morning Cartoon for you! (Marilou wished something like that, thinking there could've been one about a gang of cute kittens with wings.) *Oh no! I forgot my keys! (Brahm and Treat screamed that when they were locked out of the base by mistake one day until Ryou and Satoko came back.) *Did the cat just jump on their keyboard when they went to naming their company and just kinda accidentally got locked in? (That's Huizong making fun of stupid company names.) *When did the letter Z become so popular? (Laura Lara-Rutter was confused on the surname Zhungxi, Huizong had to explain how Mandarin is an unintelligible language and they were many dialects and tones, Maybe she wasn't adapted to Taiwanese culture yet.) *Best put some sunglasses on kids, cause it's gonna get bright! AHHHHH! SO WHITE! AHHHHH! (King Kool stayed inside a freezer for the rest of the day) *WHO MAKES IT THAT COMPLICATED TO OPEN A SAFE?! (Ri Dae-Jung screamed that when struggling to open a locked safe.) *Who takes their fish to the vet? (Ri Min-Li said that when she refused to take Samuel's piranha Chomp to get it cured.) *Like 007 couldn't jump over a box. (The Sly Fox Trio cringed.) *That's really nice, Nintendo. (Toshio was so p****d off.) *Let's get this umbrella, put some rollerskates on, and we'll go out in the hurricane and we'll go windsurfing! (Ri Dae-Jung thought it was the stupidest idea ever. Don't ask.) *(Sophie's a fan of the Wiiviewr. Don't deny it.) 314: When anybody is celebrating a birthday, NEVER use Happy Birthday by Arrogant Worms as the music. * It can be insulting to little kids, you know. * Huizong loves that song * Ri Dae-Jung is still laughing. 315: The Addams Family theme song is banned *Maria Tachimi likes the Addams Family *(Again, I am still amazed how we can watch it) 316: Sophie is NOT a little kid when she watches PB&J Otter, Popples, Sylvanian Families, or any colorful and cutesy show that she likes. *Neither is King Kool (though he never watched Popples nor Sylvanian Families). *Besides, isn't Sophie related to PB&J? 317: I am not allowed to have a collection of menstrual blood in a jar *They found at least 20-30 jars of menstrual blood *Satoko almost shot me *Huizong went pale *Ri Dae-Jung can't look at the adolescent and adult members the same way. *King Kool drunk an entire jar, thinking it was cherry Kool-Aid, Ri Dae-Jung yelled "KING KOOL! DON'T DRINK THAT!", Guess who ended up hogging the bathroom 2 minutes later? *Hiro almost p***ed himself laughing 318: Attack on Titan should not be shown to little kids *Except Toshio. *Satoko regrets nothing. 319: If you want to show any of the viral videos below, please ask a commander for permission. *Charlie Bit my Finger *Leave Britney Alone *Keyboard Cat *Any Harlem Shake video *Sneezing Baby Panda *Skateboarding Dog 320: Don't do the Noodle Dance while singing its lyrics over and over again to wake the team up. *It will result in a p***ed off Huizong, especially after playing L4D2 for hours *On the bright side, he's shirtless, showing him to be quite lean, double d***! *It woke everyone up *Ri Dae-Jung almost shot me 321-240 321: I am not allowed to have a collection of semen in a jar *Huizong was horrified *They found at least 30-40 jars *The male soldiers and officers were horrified. Category:List Fanfics